<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Heroes Deserves Some Fun! by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427667">Even Heroes Deserves Some Fun!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quick stop-over in Limsa Lominsa, you are summoned to the admiral's office. The pair of you catch-up with another over drinks, until things take a more bawdy turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn/Reader, Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Heroes Deserves Some Fun!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vague 5.4 spoilers ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should visit Master Matoya, I have been putting it off since we've returned.” Y'shtola suggests, earning a nod of agreement from Alphinaud. You're about to voice your own agreement, when the curious sight of a Maelstrom Soldier waving for attention catches your eye. “I'll meet you there, I know the way.” You say merrily, and the pair depart your company soon after.</p><p>Alone, you approach the waving soldier. “Finally, Admiral Bloefhiswyn requests your presence.” She informs you with a quick, polite bow. Curiosity flows through you, you've not spoken to the Admiral in some time after all. “Alright, lead the way.” You respond, gesturing for the soldier to move. </p><p>In almost no time at all, you find yourself in front of the lift to the Admiral's office. The soldier stops before it. “I'm sure you can manage from here.” She says casually, taking her leave. Odd, usually your escort would accompany you all the way into Merlwyb's office. You shrug it off. After all, you're more than trusted in the city-states of Eorzea these days. </p><p>The lift ride is shorter than you recall, and you're soon inside the Admiral's office. Standing beside her desk is of course Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn herself. Promptly, you stand to attention, and offer the Admiral a short salute. A friendly chuckle escapes her, and she waves off the gesture. “No need for that, this isn't anything official.” She informs you, and you instantly ease at her words. </p><p>“Then to what do I owe the pleasure?” You ask, doing your utmost to still sound respectful. To the best of your knowledge, Alphinaud and Y'shtola have already conversed with her today, and any wrongdoings were part of another faction. Not hers. </p><p>Merlwyb moves her hand to grab a half-full glass of brandy, and she takes a quick sip. “We've not been able to speak to one another for some time, I thought if you had no pressing issues.” She begins, placing her glass down. “A rarity in your line of work I'm aware.” She adds. With practised skill, she grabs an empty glass, and fills it with further brandy, stopping perfectly just under the rim.  “Perhaps we could catch-up with one another?” She asks, offering you the freshly filled glass.</p><p>Not one to make her wait, you take the glass. You bring it up your nose, and give it a quick sniff. The scent is overpoweringly sweet, with a hint of berries to it. “Where's the harm?” You ask casually, showing her your best smile. Alphinaud, and Y'shtola can wait with Matoya for a little while. “Excellent!” Merlwyb cheers, taking a seat behind her desk. Gesturing for you to do likewise, you sit opposite her. </p><p>She tells you of her city's efforts to keep the Primals at bay, and attempts at brokering further peace with the Beast-tribes that make their homes within her borders. Of note, she intends to meet with their leaders in the not too distant future. In exchange, you tell her tales of your adventures, all the way from your initial summoning, to besting Elidibus himself in combat. Were it anyone else, she may not have believed you. But, she has seen enough of your deeds to know boasting is somewhat pointless. </p><p>“Enough of business though, let's speak of something more candid!” She declares boisterously, raising her third glass of brandy to the sky. “Meet any women?” She asks with a purr, her lips pursed into a wry smile. “I've met many women, the most interesting was probably the automatons.” You begin, being cut off by a merry chuckle. </p><p>“Alright, I meant did you bed any women?” She asks more direct. You were pretty sure that was her intention, but being coy when such matters come up is usually the most fun. “Can't say I did.” You confess. “The Sin-Eater issue was quite pressing.” You elaborate, deciding to finish the last sip of your brandy. Just like all the rest, you feel its warmth travel through you as it heads to your stomach. </p><p>“Nonsense, I'm sure it was a trivial matter.” She says, waving off the notion. You think she might overestimate your abilities a little, but you smile all the same at the compliment. “Come to think of it, I've never heard rumours of you laying with anyone.” She continues, stroking her chin in thought. “Can't imagine my love life is high on peoples minds.” You joke, finding the idea of barmaids gossiping about you quite funny in its own right. </p><p>“On the contrary, many social circles discuss your love-life. Yours, and your fellow Scions.” She explains. You look at her dead in the eyes, and she shows no sign of mockery. “Why?” You ask plainly. It makes little difference if you, or any of the Scions take partners or not. “Boredom, gambling, genuine interest in marrying one of you.” She explains, a twinkle shining behind her eyes. “Some even write little stories about your esteemed group, I found an interesting one involving Thancred, Y'shtola and a mislaid bra...” She trails off, taking joy in your awkward squirms. </p><p>“Come to think of it, I never asked. Are you even interested in women?” She suddenly quizzes, changing the subject. “Of course.” You answer, unable to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. “What about Roegadyn women?” She probes further, a lecherous grin spreading across her lips. “They... Have their appeal.” You admit, and your eyes betray you as they quickly glance at her cleavage. </p><p>A hearty chuckle escapes her. “Quite bold of you, I'm feeling bold myself.” She admits, and you assume it's the alcohol's fault. With ease, she manoeuvres her clothing just a little. More of her skin is on display, and were she to move even a little more, you're sure her breasts would be on full display. Ah, you're definitely staring. </p><p>“Would you care to do more than stare?” She asks, her tone sounding remarkably innocent. Gulping away the sudden dryness in your throat, you nod. Merlwyb wastes little time in getting to her feet, her breast jiggling with every little movement. “You being a highly ranked officer with the Maelstrom means we need to keep this strictly between us.” She begins, walking around the desk to stand by you. “Understood?” She asks, her demeanour that of the Admiral once more. </p><p>“Understood!” You repeat with gusto. She instantly eases herself. “Good, now let us have some fun.” She begins. Getting to your feet, you're instantly wrapped in her strong arms. She pulls you in close, squeezing you in a more than friendly hug, before planting an all too brief peck on your cheek. “How do you want me?” She purrs the question, and your little soldier stands to attention. You're in charge? You thought for sure she would be. Still, you're not going to waste this opportunity. </p><p>“How does bent over the desk sound?” You ask, an idea you're sure many people have had over the years. “Surprisingly filthy of you.” She says, though the spark behind her eyes tells you she's more than willing. Unwrapping herself from you, she moves the chair away from the desk. Next, she moves her more important paperwork to one side. Even she's not horny enough to abandon all reason it would seem. </p><p>The desk mostly cleared, she's ready to begin. “Come and ravish me.” She teases, placing her hands on her desk. In a single motion, she bends forward. She arches her back down as she juts her backside into the air. The motion lifts her skirt for just a moment, and you catch the briefest glimpse of her pure-black panties bellow. A gentle wiggle of her hips, and a huff are all you need to bring your focus back on the most pressing of tasks. </p><p>Closing the short gap between you, you're quick to rest your hands on her buttocks. Giving her a quick squeeze, you appreciate just how firm and muscular she is. A hum of approval leaves her. “With your permission Admiral.” You tease, allowing your hands to drift only slightly lower. “Granted.” She plays along. Your hands come to a stop at the base of her skirt, and with a quick movement, you flip it up. </p><p>Her boots stop just above her knees, and the rest of her legs show off her smooth skin. Her panties are thinner than you expect, just covering her most intimate area from view, its blackness contrasting magnificently with her skin. If you didn't know any better, you'd suspect she was angling for this from the start. Before she gets too annoyed at your staring, you grab her panties by the hem. Just like with her skirt, you make only one, quick movement to pull them down, not relenting until they are around her ankles. Your eyes are swift to look at her now exposed womanhood. A small tuft of pure-white pubic hair which matches that on her head frames her womanhood. More importantly, she is visibly wet; clearly excited over what is about to come. </p><p>Not wanting to put it off for too long, you make short work of pulling your trousers down, and freeing your cock from its confines. Merlwyb let's out a deep breath as your tip presses against her drenched entrance, and she noticeably relaxes. Considering that invitation enough, you gently push into her. She manages to keep her breathing steady as you work your way into her depths inch by inch. </p><p>Once fully buried inside her, you silently hum your appreciation for how tightly her walls massage you. “Mmm, You are definitely at least part Roegadyn. The best part.” She purrs in appreciation. This soon gives way to impatience, as she does her best to thrust along your shaft. Her current position leaves little room for manoeuvring, and you suspect she might regret allowing it. Still, there's time to remedy that. </p><p>Grabbing her by the hips a little roughly, you prepare to take her. She has no complaints about the treatment, even letting slip a soft moan in response. Always imagining her liking it rough, you withdraw from her quickly, leaving little more than your tip within. Before she can fully adjust to her sudden emptiness, you thrust full force back inside, impaling her on your cock. You continue the slow, yet rough pace, relishing in every moan you manage to ellicit from the usually stoic admiral. </p><p>All too soon, your effort pay off. Merlwyb's legs suddenly grow tense, and her heavy breaths give way to moans of pure ecstasy. Slamming into her, her walls suddenly clamp down around you, and her body almost convulses in delight. Seconds feel like minutes, as you shift to gentle, shallow thrusts throughout her orgasm. </p><p>She soon comes down from her high, her body finally relaxing once more. Still, you've not had yours yet, and she's not asking you to stop. With renewed vigour, you start to thrust more furiously. Never do you reach the ferocity of your initial roughness, but it's still enough to prompt tired moans from the worn out Merlwyb. </p><p>The familiar pressure of your end begins to build in your balls, and you feel your entire cock tense up. With one final thrust, you cum deep inside Merlwyb's depths, not doubt flooding her womb with your thick load. “Cum. Like a. Roegadyn too.” She says through heavy panting, her hands no longer gripping onto the desk. No doubt thankful she can rest upon it, her limbs otherwise too tired to do much of anything right now. Carefully, you pull your cock free of her, a mixture of both your juices connecting you via a thin string. </p><p>Shortly after you pull out, Merlwyb stands up. She stretches her arms to the ceiling, pumping life into them once more. Her eyes dart straight to your cock, and that lecherous grin of hers returns. “The Warrior of Light can't very well leave in such a state.” She muses aloud, pulling her panties up from her ankles. You're about to remind her that she too is a little sticky, but she is already on her knees. </p><p>“Please, allow me to clean you up.” She purrs. Without giving you a chance to protest, she takes the tip of your spent cock in her mouth. Your cock is still tender from your recent deeds, but she cares not, taking your length in a single rough movement. You wince as your tip reaches the back of her throat. She truly means to clean you up, as you feel her tongue lovingly caress your shaft. </p><p>The mixture of pleasure and pain soon ends, as she pulls herself off your cock with a  gurgle. Saying nothing, she gets to her feet, making a show of licking her lips all the while. Your cock covered in nothing more than her saliva, you make yourself decent by pulling up your trousers. </p><p>Merlwyb is already standing behind her desk, pouring another glass of brandy. “Well, it's been fun catching up.” You begin a little awkwardly. Merlwyb simply smiles. “Indeed, we shouldn't wait so long next time.” She says, lifting her now full glass in a toasting gesture. “Oh good, you do want to do this again.” You tease, though a sense of relief foods over you. </p><p>“Of course, even heroes deserve some fun!” She cheers, taking a deep swig of her drink. “Now, go catch up with your friends. I'll be here next time you're in Limsa.” She informs you, and those are her final words before you leave her office. The entire lift ride down, all you can think of is how sweet it would be to keep Eorzea safe once and for all, and maybe, just maybe. Grant you a shot at something more with the Admiral. Unlikely, but the thought is pleasant all the same.</p><p>Now, off to consult Matoya, and hopefully bring an end to tempering once and for all...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>